A wide variety of nondestructive evaluation methods (nondestructive inspection), such as ultrasonics, eddy current, x-ray, magnetic resonance, and microwave, have been utilized to inspect post-manufacture parts, which may comprise metal and/or composite and/or ceramic parts or other types of parts. Both water based, gantry style systems and portable instruments have been utilized to conduct this evaluation. Some of the prior art methods conduct scans of the post-manufacture parts, and then print out full-scale paper plots of the parts or the inconsistency areas, which are then aligned over the parts in order to rework the inconsistencies. Sometimes, the inconsistency areas of the printed plot are cut out in order to trace the inconsistencies on the parts. Other methods overlay the printed plot with a transparent Mylar sheet in order to trace the outlines of any inconsistencies on the Mylar, which is then laid over the part in order to trace the inconsistencies onto the part for rework of the inconsistencies. One or more of these methods may be costly, may take substantial time, may be difficult to administer, may be inefficient, may be inconsistent, may lead to error, may not allow for repeatability, and/or may experience other types of problems.
Further, for the rework to be made, one or more engineers frequently need to review the plotted inconsistency and develop a plan to rework the part, to remove or diminish the inconsistencies. Once the plan is developed, the engineer(s) join one or more technicians and explain to the technicians how the inconsistencies should be reworked. This method of resolving inconsistencies requires engineers to be on site in any manufacturing site at which rework of inconsistencies may occur. Sometimes the engineer will plot the rework (e.g., injection hole locations) on the same paper or other surface on which the inconsistency is plotted. The technician will attempt to use that plotted rework to carry out the rework. However, if the plot is not properly aligned on the part, the inconsistency will be incorrectly reworked.